bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Byakuya Kuchiki
__NOWYSIWYG__ | obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 31 stycznia''Bleach'' Bootlegs, strona 93''Bleach'' manga, tom 9 - profil postaci | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 180 cm''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 76 | waga = 64 kg | grupa krwi = 0 | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Rodzina Kuchiki | zawód = Kapitan 6 Oddziału | zespół = Plik:6.jpeg 6 Oddział | partner = Renji Abarai | poprzedni partner = Ginjirō Shirogane | bazy operacyjne = 6 Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society, dwór Kuchiki | krewni = Ginrei Kuchiki (dziadek) Sōjun Kuchiki (ojciec, martwy) Hisana Kuchiki (żona, martwa) Rukia Kuchiki (przybrana siostra) Kōga Kuchiki (wujek, martwy) tylko anime | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Senbonzakura | bankai = Senbonzakura Kageyoshi | debiut w mandze = Tom 6, Rozdział 51 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 15 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Ryōtarō Okiayu | angielski głos = Dan Woren | hiszpański głos = Jordi Ribes (Hiszpania) Christian Strempler (Ameryka Łacińska) | galeria = tak }} "Prawo zamieszczone w oczach." - Tite Kubo jest kapitanem 6 Oddziału w Gotei 13. Jego wicekapitaniem jest Renji Abarai. Byakuya jest także 28 głową rodu Kuchiki i przybranym bratem Rukii. Wygląd Byakuya nosi zwykły strój kapitana (haori) Shinigami. Wyjątkiem jest jasno-seledynowy szalik wokół szyi wykonany przez mistrza krawiectwa, Tsujishirō Kuroemona III. Szal, który nosi, jest przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie w rodzie Kuchiki. Został on wykonany przez Fujishiro Kuroemona III. Nazywa się Ginpaku kazahana no usuginu (z jap. cienki materiał srebrzystobiałego kwiatu wiatru). Za jego równowartość można zbudować dziesięć rezydencji w Seireitei.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, strona 188 Kapitan ma szare oczy i czarne włosy, na których nosi porcelanowe spinki - kenseikan (oznaka szlachectwa), wydzielające pasma włosów (3 z nich opadają na lewą stronę czoła, tworząc grzywkę). Te trzy odmiany stroju są typowymi elementami ubioru głowy rodu Kuchiki. Nosi również białe tekkou okrywające zewnętrzną część dłoni. Półtora roku po pokonaniu Aizena, Byakuya nosi spinki z tyłu głowy, ale stwierdzono, że nie były to kenseikan.Bleach manga; Rozdział 464, strona 16 Zmienił również typ haori. Obecny ma wyższy kołnierz z dodatkami. Nie nosi już również szalika.Bleach manga; Rozdział 460, strona 11''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 469, strony 2-3 Charakter Jako 28 głowa rodziny Kuchiki, Byakuya postępuje w arystokratyczny sposób - wydaje się zazwyczaj spokojny i apatyczny w stosunku do innych ludzi, nawet kiedy jest to naprawdę sprzeczne. W czasie walki również zachowuje zimną krew. Działa obojętnie, a czasami nawet arogancko, tak, że postrzega przeciwnika jako niegodnego. Łatwo jest go obrazić nieprawidłowo używając jego imienia. Zazwyczaj traktuje Ichigo w pogardliwy sposób i zwraca się do niego po nazwisku. Byakuya jest spostrzegawczy i w pełni świadomy granic swoich możliwości. Jednak, jak zauważył jego dziadek, jako młody chłopak był bardzo impulsywny i skory do gniewu.Bleach manga; Rozdział -105, strona 14 Mocno wierzy w prawo i sprawiedliwość. Jako głowa szlacheckiej rodziny i kapitan Gotei 13, ciężko pracuje dla pokoju w społeczeństwie. Uważa, że trzeba ukarać wszystkie osoby nieprzestrzegające prawa, nawet jeśli jest to sprzeczne z wolą najbliższych. Uważa, że część obowiązków kapitana powinien wykonywać wicekapitan..Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami, końcówka odcinka 118 Pomimo chłodnego nastawienia i stanowczych reguł, dba o to co jest dla niego ważne. Po wydarzeniach z Aizenem, stwierdził, że prawo nie jest takie ważne i stał się bardziej wyrozumiały dla Rukii. Byakuya jest popularny wśród kobiet w Soul Society i został uznany za kandydata numer jeden w "kapitan, którego album fotograficzny chcemy wydać", ankiecie zorganizowanej przez Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami. Lubi japońskie wiśniowe kwiaty, nocne spacery, pikantne jedzenie oraz banany. Jednak nie lubi słodyczy. Byakuya wyróżnia się w kaligrafii. Historia thumb|left|190px|Byakuya jako nastolatek, 110 lat temu Byakuya urodził się w rodzinie Kuchiki, jednej z rodzin szlacheckich. Dorastał w posiadłości Kuchiki w Seireitei w Soul Society. Spędzał czas na ciężkich treningach w celu przyjęcia w przyszłości stanowiska kapitana 6 Oddziału od dziadka Ginreia Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Rozdział -105, strony 8-10 Yoruichi Shihōin wydaje się być w dobrych stosunkach z rodziną Kuchiki, często odwiedzała dwór i dokuczała młodemu Byakuyi. Na jednej z takich okazji, ok. 110 lat temu, jest przedstawione szkolenie Byakuyi przez dziadka, Ginreia, obecnego kapitana 6 Oddziału. Widząc przybycie Yoruichi, odwrócił do niej swój miecz i nazwał ją kocim demonem. Yoruichi roześmiała się i dla zabawy zaczęła nazywać go "Mały Byakuya", narzekając, dlaczego otrzymała takie powitanie, po tym, jak zadała sobie trud by go odwiedzić. Byakuya krzyczał na nią i mówił, że nie ma czasu tracić na nią swojej uwagi. To skłoniło ją do zabrania mu wstążki z włosów. Byakuya szybko zareagował machając mieczem, lecz ona użyła Shunpo, aby przejść na dach pobliskiego budynku. Roześmiała się i krzyknęła na niego, że jeśli głowa rodziny Kuchiki mogła zostać okradziona przez dziewczynę, to powinna martwić się o przyszłość klanu. Byakuya ruszył za nią, mówiąc, że dogoni ją swoim Shunpo.Bleach manga; Rozdział -105, strony 11-14 thumb|190px|right|Byakuya o adopcji Rukii do klanu Kuchiki Na ok. 55 lat przed rozpoczęciem fabuły Bleacha poślubił Hisanę Kuchiki. Pochodziła ona z Rukongai, dlatego złamał tym zasady rodu Kuchiki (członkowie tego rodu mogli zawierać małżeństwa tylko z osobami, w których żyłach płynęła błękitna krew). Kiedy Hisana umierała z powodu ciężkiej choroby, Byakuya przysiągł wypełnić jej ostatnią prośbę dotyczącą odnalezienia jej biologicznej siostry, Rukii i przygarnięcia jej, nie mówiąc nic o prawdziwym tego powodzie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 179, strony 9-13 Rok później, kiedy Rukia wstąpiła do Akademii Shinigami, wypełnił obietnicę, tym samym łamiąc ponownie zasady swojego rodu. Na grobie swoich rodziców przysiągł nie łamać więcej reguł rodu Kuchiki, dlatego stał się obojętny wobec swojej siostry.Bleach manga; Rozdział 179, strony 14-15 Mniej niż 49 lat temu dołączył do Gotei 13 i stał się kapitanem 6 oddziału, dziedzicząc ją po swoim dziadku. W tym samym czasie kapitanem 3 Oddziału został Gin Ichimaru. To właśnie z nim najczęściej rozmawiał o przeszłości i swoim dzieciństwie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 145, strona 5 Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|left|190px|Byakuya w świecie ludzi bez haori Po raz pierwszy widzimy Byakuyę, gdy wraz ze swoim wicekapitaniem, Renjim przybywa do Karakury w celu odnalezienia Rukii i zabrania jej z powrotem do Soul Society. Stoi i patrzy, jak Abarai atakuje jego siostrę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 52, strona 14 Następnie obserwuje krótkie starcie między Uryū Ishidą, a jego podwładnym.Bleach manga; Rozdział 53, strona 4 Wkrótce po tym, jak Shinigami wygrywa walkę z Quincym, Byakuya ostrzega o nadejściu Ichigo. Gdy Renji jest przez niego prawie potrącony, jego kapitan mówi mu, że jest bardzo nieostrożny, ale ten odpowiada mu, że nie ma czym się martwić. Byakuya informuje go, że 33 godziny przed przybyciem tutaj odnotowano Shinigami, który zranił Menosa Grande. Abarai śmieje się, mówiąc, że to nie możliwe, aby ktoś taki zranił Menosa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 54, strony 12-15 W końcu Ichigo przestaje się tylko bronić i zaczyna uderzać. Przygotowuje się do śmiercionośnego ataku, ale w mgnieniu oka zauważa, że większość jego miecza została odcięta. Spostrzega, że nie mógł to być Renji, zastanawia się więc nad Byakuyą, jednak myśli, że to niemożliwe z takiej odległości. Następnie Kuchiki pojawia się za nim i przygotowuje się do zniszczenia jego miecza. Zanim Kurosaki orientuje się, że kapitan jest za nim, dostaje poważnych ran klatki piersiowej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 55 Atak był na tyle szybki, że jego ofiara nie mogła stwierdzić, czy uderzenie było wykonywane z przodu czy z tyłu. Byakuya pyta następnie Renjiego, czy coś nie tak. Ten odpowiada, że nie musiał ingerować w walkę, ponieważ sam dałby sobie radę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 56, strona 7 190px|thumb|right|Rukia kopie ramię Ichigo, zapobiegając kolejnego ataku Byakuyi Kiedy Rukia biegnie do rannego Ichigo, Renji zatrzymuje ją. Byakuya pyta jej, czy ona także chce się znaleźć w stanie, w jakim jest Kurosaki. Potem mówi, że ją rozumie, ponieważ Ichigo bardzo go przypomina (odnosi się do jej byłego mentora Kaiena Shiby). Kurosaki czołga się i łapie za nogawkę kapitana. Każe mu odejść, jednak Ichigo mówi, że go nie słyszy i powinien uważać na niego podczas rozmowy z innymi. Następnie Rukia kopie rękę Kurosakiego, przeprasza Byakuye i mówi, że akceptuje swoją karę. Mówi mu także, że nie powinien sobie brudzić rąk zabijaniem Ichigo, dlatego niech go zostawią leżącego na chodniku by się wykrwawił. Byakuya potwierdza i mówi, że precyzyjnie uderzył w dwa ważne punkty w jego ciele, więc w ciągu godziny powinien umrzeć, a nawet jeśli jakimś cudem przeżyje, to jego moce Shinigami zanikną. Następnie Renji tworzy Senkaimon i cała trójka udaje się do Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 56, strony 8-17 thumb|190px|left|Byakuya mówi siostrze, że jej kara odbędzie się w ciągu miesiąca Później widzimy Byakuyę w celi Rukii. Mówi, że jej kara odbędzie się w ciągu miesiąca.Bleach manga; Rozdział 65, strony 1-3 Potem widzimy go wędrującego po Gotei 13. Spotyka tam Zarakiego, kapitana 11 Oddziału oraz Ichimaru Gina, kapitana 3 Oddziału. Ichimaru drażni Byakuyę mówiąc, że jego siostra została skazana, a on musi być w depresji, ponieważ to wstyd dla jego rodu. Kuchiki mówi, że nie sądzi, aby ludzie z niższej warstwy społecznej mogli zrozumieć uczucia szlachty. Po słowach Zarakiego, który mówi, że ktoś taki jak on nie powinien pozwolić na śmierć siostry, Byakuya odpowiada, że ktoś taki jak Kenpachi nie powinien mówić o darowaniu życia. Zaraki jest zdenerwowany i sięga po miecz, jednak Gin związuje go bandażem, przeprasza za kolegę i odchodzi, ciągnąc za sobą kapitana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 65, strony 9-13 Soul Society 190px|thumb|right|Byakuya pojawia się za Momo Byakuya wraz z innymi kapitanami udaje się na nadzwyczajne spotkanie zwołane przez Yamamoto w celu wymierzenia kary Ginowi za to, że nie zabił Ryoka, gdy miał na to okazję. Milczy jednak przez całą kłótnię między swoim kolegami kapitanami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 81, strony 18-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 82, strony 4 Po porażce Renjiego z Ichigo, jest on przeniesiony w bezpieczne miejsce i pilnowany przez swoich przyjaciół - Izuru Kirę oraz Momo Hinamori. Zrozpaczona Momo prosi Kirę, aby wezwał 4 Dywizję w celu opatrzenia jego ran. Byakuya pojawia się następnie za Hinamori i mówi, że nie ma takiej potrzeby, ponieważ Abarai zostaje przeniesiony do więzienia. Gdy Momo próbuje wytłumaczyć sytuację, Kuchiki przerywa jej i mówi, że Renji jest słaby i nie było powodu, aby przegrał z takim przeciwnikiem, dlatego słabeusze powinni ponieść za to karę. Ta krzyczy na niego i mówi, jak on tak może, jednak Izuru ucisza ją i bardzo przeprasza kapitana, po czym z niechęcią Momo robi to samo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 99, strony 12-15 thumb|left|190px|Byakuya tnie Ganju Byakuya następnie przerywa próbę uratowania Rukii przez Ganju i Hanatarō Yamadę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 116, strona 6 Shiba decyduje się na walkę z nim. Kuchiki mówi następnie, że szedł w stronę słabego Reiatsu, w pierwszej chwili myślał, że jest to wysoka moc, a jej użytkownik po prostu ją ukrywa, ale to był zwykły błąd.Bleach manga; Rozdział 116, strona 29 Ganju biegnie w stronę kapitana, jednak zanim się zorientuje, jest już koło niego i zadaje poważne obrażenia Ryoka. Następnie Shinigami mówi mu, aby odszedł, ten jednak odpowiada, że nie wie, jak to jest między szlachtą, ale nie potrafi być takim tchórzem, ponieważ nikt z klanu Shiba nie da się zastraszyć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 116, strony 31-34 Po zapoznaniu się z jego nazwiskiem bardzo przeprasza, że zadał mu tak płytką ranę, po czym wyciąga miecz i stawia go pionowo przy twarzy, jednak ten pyta co on może zrobić z tak daleka. Rukia zdaje sobie sprawę, co zamierza zrobić Byakuya i krzyczy z całych sił, aby uciekał. Następnie uwalnia swój Shikai, gdzie ostrza w kształcie płatków kwitnącej wiśni lecą w stronę Ganju i mocno go ranią. Gdy pada na ziemię, Rukia i Yamada patrzą z niedowierzaniem. 190px|thumb|right|Ukitake zatrzymuje Byakuyę przed ostatecznym atakiem na Ganju Gdy Byakuya zamierza wykończyć rannego Ganju, zatrzymuje go Jūshirō Ukitake - kapitan 13 Oddziału. Mówi mu, że sądzi, że wystarczy tego, a do tego uwalnianie miecza w Konnatokoru jest przestępstwem pierwszego stopnia. Kuchiki tłumaczy mu, że w czasie wojny, jaką jest najazd Ryoka, zakaz uwalniania Zanpakutō został zniesiony. Ukitake nic o tym nie wiedział, ponieważ przez parę dni był chory i nie wychodził ze swojej siedziby. Następnie zastanawia się, czy zniesienie tego prawa nie jest spowodowane śmiercią kapitana Aizena. Po pewnym czasie czują ogromną presję duchową poziomu kapitana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 116, strony 35-42 Okazuje się, że to Ichigo, który mówi, że przybył aby uratować Rukię oraz pokonać Byakuyę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 116, strony 48-53 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo spotyka Byakuyę po raz drugi Ukitake pyta się Byakuyi, kim jest ten Shinigami, na co ten odpowiada, że jest nikim.Bleach manga; Rozdział 117, strona 6 Ichigo mówi Kuchiki, że jego rany zagoiły się, ponieważ ataki kapitana były zbyt słabe. Ten odpowiada, że jest bardzo arogancki, po czym uwalnia wysoki nacisk duchowy, zmuszając Rukię i Yamadę do padnięcia na kolana. Gdy Kurosaki wyciąga swój miecz, Byakuya zauważa jego zmianę, oraz że nie ulega jego mocy, dlatego musiał stać się silniejszy. Byakuya mówi następnie, że nie wie, jak odzyskał swoje moce Shinigami, ale nie obchodzi go to, a Kurosaki powinien wrócić do swojego zwykłego życia człowieka. Używa Senka, aby teleportować się za Ichigo i zadać mu spore obrażenia, jak wcześniej, jednak teraz uderzenie zostaje zablokowane. Ichigo mówi mu, że widział każdy jego krok i nie da się na to nabrać po raz kolejny. Kuchiki oddala się od niego i mówi, że rozumie jego postęp, dlatego ukaże prawdziwą różnicę miedzy ich siłami. Rukia krzyczy, aby uciekał, jednak kapitan uwalnia swój Shikai, kończąc na słowie "Chire".Bleach manga; Rozdział 117, strony 8-17 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi powstrzymuje uwolnienie Senbonzakury Yoruichi pojawia się w samą porę, aby zatrzymać uwolnienie Shikai Byakuyi, zaskakując przy tym obydwu kapitanów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 117, strony 18-19 Yamada zwraca się do Rukii z pytaniem kim ona jest, jednak ta odpowiada, że nie wie, choć jej imię jest znajome. Byakuya następnie przerywa i tłumaczy, że jest to były kapitan 2 Oddziału, Onmitsukidō oraz Tajnej Jednostki Terenowej. Ichigo dziękuje jej za przybycie z pomocą, jednak prosi, aby się odsunęła, ponieważ chce pokonać Byakuyę. Zanim zareaguje Yoruichi jest już przed nim i wbija swoją pięść w ranę klatki piersiowej Kurosakiego. Ukitake następnie komentuje, mówiąc, że jest to silny środek uspokajający, który jest wprowadzany bezpośrednio do środka ciała. Przyznaje mu rację, po czym Kuchiki mówi, że nie pozwoli uciec jej tak łatwo. Jest dość zaskoczona jego słowami i pyta, czy kiedykolwiek zdołał dotrzymać jej kroku. Byakuya sugeruje, że powinni spróbować jeszcze raz, po czym przemieszcza się. Yoruichi, mając na ramieniu Ichigo, także się porusza. Kuchiki ląduje pierwszy, a tuż za nim była kapitan. Uwalnia swój miecz z bandaży i stara się trafić w kobietę, jednak ta szybciej się teleportuje. Gdy już ląduje, Byakuya pojawia się za nią. Yoruichi przemieszcza się trochę dalej, po czym oboje robią kilka kroków do przodu i znów się poruszają. Shihōin zadziwia go swoją prędkością, pojawiając się za nim, jednak gdy dotyka jedną stopą podłogi, okazuje się, że Byakuya jest tuż przed nią i pyta, jak ona zamierza go pokonać z takim poziomem Shunpo. Następnie tnie na pół byłą kapitan i wydaje się, że Kuchiki wygrywa to starcie, jednak okazuje się, że był to tylko powidok, a Yoruichi już stoi na jego ramieniu i pyta, jak zamierza ją dogonić z takim poziomem błyskawicznych kroków. Następnie przemieszcza się na szczyt pobliskiego budynku i krzyczy, że w ciągu trzech dni Ichigo stanie się silniejszy od niego. Do tego czasu walka pomiędzy nimi zostaje zawieszona. Zanim odejdzie mówi, że "Błyskawiczna Bogini" nie da się tak łatwo pokonać.Bleach manga; Rozdział 118 Gdy Byakuya zaczyna odchodzić, Ukitake pyta go, dokąd idzie. Ten odpowiada, że stracił zainteresowanie i daje mu wolną rękę w sprawie Ryoka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 119, strona 4 Po tym jak Ukitake dowiaduje się o przesunięciu egzekucji Rukii, informuje o tym Byakuyę. Ten odpowiada, że już się o tym dowiedział od Jigokuchō. Prosi Kuchiki, aby razem z tym coś zrobili, jednak ten odpowiada, że go to nie obchodzi. Mówi, że kara zostanie odbyta jutro i wywiąże się ze swoich obowiązków, nie przeszkadzając w cereminii. Stres wywołany tą sytuacją powoduje, że choroba Jūshirō zaczyna powracać. Byakuya przypomina mu, że to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy staje po stronie zasad, dlatego i ta sytuacja nie będzie mieć znaczenia. Następnie mówi mu, że Rukia jest członkiem rodziny Kuchiki, a Ukitake nie, dlatego ta sprawa nie powinna go dotyczyć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 134, strony 1-4 Później widzimy go w sali modlitewnej swojej zmarłej żony - Hisany Kuchiki, gdzie dowiaduje się, że egzekucja Rukii się już zaczęła. Żegna się z nią i idzie na miejsce ceremonii.Bleach manga; Rozdział 138, strona 2 thumb|left|190px|Byakuya pojawia się na wieży, powstrzymując Renjiego Jakiś czas później Renji ucieka z więzienia, w którym przesiadywał i był leczony. Na swojej drodze do Rukii spotyka swoich podwładnych, członków 6 Oddziału, jednak z łatwością ich powala. Wyczuwa silne Reiatsu, po czym patrzy w górę, gdzie na wysokim szczycie wieży stoi Byakuya. Pyta go, dokąd idzie. Mówi, że uratować Rukię i pyta go, czy pozwoli mu przejść spokojnie, gdzie ten odpowiada, że nie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 140, strony 1-13 Byakuya używa Shunpo i pojawia się koło Renjiego. Gdy przygotowuje się do ataku na niego, jest zaskoczony, że jest on zablokowany przez Abaraia. Zauważa, że Kuchiki próbował użyć Senka, która jest jego ulubioną techniką. Komentuje, że widział ten ruch tysiąc razy, dlatego wyrobiło to u niego refleks do tej umiejętności.Bleach manga; Rozdział 140, strony 13-16 Ten odpowiada, że mówi, jakby już wygrał. Byakuya uwalnia swój Shikai, jednak Renji zatrzymuje je, ku zdziwieniu kapitana. Mówi mu, że jego miecz nie może go zabić. Tłumaczy, że to nie dlatego, że jest jego zastępcą, ale dlatego, że jest jedyną osobą w Gotei 13, która chce go przewyższyć. Kuchiki zauważa, że wicekapitan uwolnił swojego Zabimaru bez wypowiadania komendy odblokowującej. Zanim powie co ma do powiedzenia, Abarai uwalnia swój Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 140, strony 17-20 thumb|190px|right|Bankai Renjiego zatrzymany przez Senbonzakurę Byakuya jest nieco zaskoczony i pyta Renjiego, od kiedy potrafi używać Bankai. Abarai odpowiada, że nigdy nie wiedział o takich rzeczach, ponieważ nie obchodzą go jego podwładni. Następnie mówi, aby przepuścił go, by uwolnić Rukię, na co ten odpowiada, że nie będzie się powtarzał. wicekapitan wykorzystuje Shunpo, aby znaleźć się bliżej wieży w powietrzu, a następnie atakuje kapitana, jednak zatrzymuje on Bankai swoją nieuwolnioną Senbonzakurą. Kuchiki stwierdza, że jego moc jest rzeczywiście na poziomie pełnego uwolnienia miecza, jednak nadszedł czas, aby zakończyć tę walkę. Następnie uwalnia swój Shikai, niszcząc Bankai Abaraia, jednakże po jego zniszczeniu, ogromny paw odradza się. Renji tłumaczy, że dobrze zna jego Senbonzakurę i dlatego małe ostrza nie mogą przeciąć segmentów Bankai, ponieważ są one połączone energią duchową wicekapitana. Byakuya wydaje się być wyraźnie zaskoczony tym faktem. Następnie atakuje kapitana z góry, jednak ten przemieszcza się, przez co uderza w ziemię i niszczy podłoże. Kuchiki komentuje, że nadszedł czas na zakończenie tego konfliktu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 141 190px|thumb|left|Byakuya używający Sōkatsui, aby zakłocić działanie Bankai Renjiego Byakuya wstaje i mówi, że jeśli chce położyć temu kres, to dobrze, jednak kurtyna opadająca na koniec walki zostanie wzburzona przez jego miecz. Renji mówi wyzywająco, że już tłumaczył, że zna działanie i formy jego miecza, a ostateczne opuszczenie kurtyny będzie należeć do niego. Kuchiki używa Sōkatsui, aby zniszczyć cały obszar i zmusić wicekapitana do obrony swoim Bankai. Abarai zdaje sobie sprawę, że atak służył do odwrócenia jego uwagi i wie, że zaraz zaatakuje go kapitan, jednak jest za późno, a Byakuya używa Shunpo i przemieszcza się, myląc go, przez co traci kontrolę nad swoim Bankai. Kuchiki mówi, że wicekapitan jest głupi, ponieważ atak nie miał na celu go oślepić, a zakłócić rytm jego ogromnego pawiana. Tłumaczy wadę jego umiejętności, jaką jest wolne poruszanie się. Potem mówi, że jest za wcześnie na używanie go w walce. Renji zaprzecza i mówi, że wiedział, że jego Bankai jest wolny, ale jest też wytrzymały, nawet jeśli straci kilka segmentów, nadal może walczyć. Kapitan używa następnie Rikujōkōrō i związuje tym wicekapitana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 142, strony 1-10 Następnie mówi Abaraiowi, aby odłożył miecz, chyba, że nadal marzy go pokonać. Pyta też, że nigdy go nie zastanawiało, że on, jako kapitan powinien mieć Bankai. Następnie opuszcza pionowo miecz do ziemi, po czym w niej tonie. Następnie pojawiają się tysiące ostrzy, które rozdrabniają się na drobne kwiaty. Następnie lecą w stronę Renjiego i poważnie go ranią. Byakuya mówi, że różnica pomiędzy ich siłami jest ogromna.Bleach manga; Rozdział 142, strony 11-19 thumb|right|190px|Byakuya unieruchamia Renjiego Byakuya wyjaśnia moce swojego Bankai i mówi, że Renji powinien czuć się zaszczycony, ponieważ je ujrzał i przeżył. Abarai budzi się i wstaje, jednak Kuchiki ostrzega go, że takie postępowanie przyspieszy jego śmierć. Ten go nie słucha i odmawia, po czym rzuca się na kapitana, ten jednak unieruchamia go kilkoma mieczami z techniki Senkei (jednak nie pokazuje techniki w całej okazałości). Twierdzi, że Abarai wie i jest tego pewien, że jeśli uwolni i przeciwstawi się jego Bankai, zostanie natychmiast przez niego zabity. wicekapitan mówi mu, że obiecał sobie po wsze czasy, że uratuje Rukię.Bleach manga; Rozdział 143 Biegnie w jego stronę, aby go zaatakować, jednak zostaje zatrzymany przez miecz Byakuyi. Upada na ziemię, po czym Kuchiki zdejmuje swój szalik i rzuca na ciało Renjiego. Gratuluje mu, mówiąc, że jego kły rzeczywiście go dopadły. Po tych słowach odchodzi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 144, strony 1-13 Byakuya przybywa na egzekucję Rukii, gdy ta na niego patrzy on odwraca wzrok. Bleach manga; Rozdział 147, strony 2-3 Nadal odmawia, aby na nią patrzeć. Jest zaskoczony, gdy Ichigo zakłóca działanie SōkyokuBleach manga; Rozdział 151, strona 8 i ratuje jego siostrę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 152, strona 3 Po ratunku, Kurosaki patrzy na kapitana, a gdy pokonuje z łatwością 3 wicekapitanów, krzyżuje miecz z mieczem Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 152, strona 3 Byakuya pyta Ichigo, dlaczego wciąż chce uratować Rukię, jednak ten pyta, dlaczego Kuchiki jej nie ratuje. Kapitan uważa, że jest to bezsensowne pytanie i stwierdza, że nawet gdyby był skłonny odpowiedzieć, to nie rozumie on Ichigo. Następnie mówi mu, że własnymi rękoma go zabije, a później sam przeprowadzi egzekucję. Ten stwierdza, że to on go pokona, po czym oboje zaczynają walczyć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 153, strony 1-8 Kuchiki uważa za interesujące opanowanie Shunpo przez Ichigo w tak krótkim czasie, jednak zanim ten skończy, Kurosaki przerywa mu i mówi, aby się pospieszył i pokazał mu swój Bankai. Kapitan stwierdza, że jego odzywki są bez sensu i nie zmienią one losu Ichigo ani Rukii. Następnie uwalnia swój Shikai, jednak Zastępczy Shinigami blokuje atak, tworząc eksplozję energii duchowej. 190px|thumb|left|Byakuya z łatwością broni się przed Gestugą Ichigo Skutki wybuchu Reiatsu sprawiły, że jedna z rąk Byakuyi została zraniona. Skłoniło to kapitana do zapytania się Ichigo, czy jest to zdolność jego miecza. Dym powoli opada, gdzie atak miał miejsce. Z dużego krateru wychodzi Ichigo i potwierdza jego sugestię, tłumacząc, że jest to Getsuga Tenshō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 160, strony 9-19 Po raz kolejny Kurosaki każe Kuchiki uwolnić Bankai. Byakuya stwierdza, że jego atak ma arogancką nazwę, po czym mówi, że to nie Kurosaki decyduje kiedy uwolni swój miecz w ostatecznej formie, jednak godzi się na zrobienie tego. Ichigo wysyła kolejną Getsugę, jednak zostaje ona zniszczona przez Senbonzakurę Kageyoshi, miażdżąc ją w ziemię. Z obłoku dymu wychodzi Kurosaki i mówi, że jego błędem było walczyć z nim tylko w Shikai. Byakuya stwierdza, że Zastępczy Shinigami mówi tak, jakby osiągnął Bankai, po czym ten mówi, że dokładnie tak jest.Bleach manga; Rozdział 161 Początkowo Byakuya nie wierzy mu, na co ten odpowiada, że będzie mu musiał pokazać. Ichigo kieruje miecz do przodu i uwalnia swój Bankai. Z eksplozji energii duchowej wychodzi Kurosaki ze swoim Tensa Zangetsu. Kuchiki jest zdziwiony, że jego ostateczne uwolnienie jest tak małe. Następnie mówi człowiekowi, że wydaje się on cieszyć na to, że naruszył ich dumę i stwierdza, że poniesie za to karę. Przed tym jak kapitan zdąży zaatakować, Ichigo jest już tuż przed nim. Wymierza czubek swojego miecza w jego gardło i pyta, czy ta duma ma coś wspólnego z Rukią, bo jeśli tak, to zaryzykuje naruszyć tę dumę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 162 thumb|right|190px|Byakuya próbuje złapać Ichigo, poprzez kierowanie swoimi ostrzami rękoma Kiedy Ichigo oddala się od kapitana, Byakuya mówi, że jest arogancki, ponieważ kiedy miał okazję, to go nie zranił i nie będzie już miał takiej szansy. W końcu Kurosaki staje się tak szybki, że Senbonzakura Kageyoshi nie może za nim nadążyć. Gdy człowiek ląduje na gruncie, przemieszcza się wokół kapitana z dużą prędkością, unikając ataków jego Bankai. Ichigo pyta go, czy za nim nadąży i może biec o wiele szybciej. Kuchiki mówi mu, aby nie był taki zarozumiały, po czym kieruje swoimi ostrzami rękoma, co powoduje wzrost ich prędkości. Ostatecznie jednak okazuje się, że Kurosaki jest w stanie odeprzeć jego ataki. Byakuya patrzy z niedowierzaniem i twierdzi, że to niemożliwe. Kapitan zdaje sobie sprawę, że Kurosaki jest za nim i zaczyna z niego szydzić. Byakuya rani sam siebie Tensą Zagetsu i mówi, że poprzysięgnie śmierć Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 163, strony 1-19 [[Plik:Ep59ByakuyaSenkei.png|thumb|left|190px|Byakuya chwyta jeden z mieczy ze swojej techniki Senkei]] Ichigo oddala się, a Byakuya ujawnia prawdziwą moc Senbonzakury Kageyoshi - Senkei.Bleach manga; Rozdział 164, strony 7-16 Kurosaki patrzy z niedowierzaniem, ale Kuchiki go zapewnia, że wszystkie miecze nie zaatakują go naraz. W dalszym ciągu walki kapitan pyta Zastępczego Shinigami, dlaczego jego ruchy tak zwolniły. Ten odpowiada, że nie porusza się jak na razie wcale. Byakuya następnie wbija jeden z mieczy z jego techniki w stopę Ichigo i przesuwa swój palec w jego stronę, używając zaklęcia Byakurai. Czar ten przebija ramię Kurosakiego i leci daleko za wzgórze. Kapitan wyciąga miecz z jego nogi i upada na kolana. Tłumaczy jego ograniczenie i działanie tej techniki. Kurosaki uświadamia sobie, że to on jest tym, który zwolnił. Byakuya chwali za działania młodego człowieka, do tej pory nie wie jak to zrobił i jak przeciwstawił się Senbonzakurze Kageyoshi, ale powinien zdać sobie sprawę, że to już koniec. Podnosi swój miecz z ziemi i przygotowuje się do ostatecznego ataku, jednak Ichigo powstrzymuje go. Kuchiki pyta jak to możliwe i zdaje sobie sprawę, że wygląd Kurosakiego się zmienił. Pyta go kim jest, Zastępczy Shinigami patrzy na niego z połową maski Hollowa na twarzy i odpowiada, że jest nikim.Bleach manga; Rozdział 165 thumb|right|190px|Ostateczna walka Ichigo i Byakuyi Ichigo napełniony gniewem zostaje przejęty przez Hollow Ichigo i głęboko rani pierś Byakuyi, po czym rozbija jego miecz gołą ręką. Kuchiki odzyskuje spokój i sięga po następne ostrze, spoglądając na rozszalałego Kurosakiego. Wysyła on Getsugę, jednak kapitan jest zaskoczony, że jest ona czarna. Zanim zda sobie sprawę, Ichigo jest już zanim, jednak blokuje jego atak i pyta czy jest Hollowem. Kurosaki jednak zaczyna głośno krzyczeć i ku zdziwieniu Byakuyi zdziera on maskę z twarzy i mówi, aby zaczęli jeszcze raz. Kuchiki mówi, że nie wie co to było, ale zgadza się na jego umowę i mówi, że ich energia duchowa jest na skraju wykończenia, dlatego powinni zakończyć walkę swoim następnym, najsilniejszym atakiem. Kurosaki zgadza się i pyta ponownie, dlaczego nie chce uratować Rukii, ten odpowiada, że jeśli go pokona, to odpowie mu na to pytanie. Kapitan następnie używa Shūkei, Hakuteiken, zdumiewając tym Ichigo i skłania go to do stwierdzenia, że nie ma on takiej unikatowej techniki, ponieważ Zangetsu nauczył go tylko Getsugi Tenshō, dlatego postanawia on włożyć całe Reiatsu do swojego ataku. Następnie lecą ku sobie i stwarzają ogromny wybuch energii duchowej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 166 thumb|left|190px|Byakuya ratuje Rukię przed [[Shikai Gina]] W końcu z eksplozji Reiatsu wyłania się ranny Ichigo i walczy sam ze sobą, aby nie upaść. Byakuya jest bardziej poturbowany, dlatego Kurosaki wygrywa. Kapitan mówi mu, że nie ratował Rukii, ponieważ jest on podporządkowany zasadom Soul Society, nawet jeśli miałoby to uśmiercić jego bliskich. Pojęcie uczuć jest zastępowane przez zasady i stwierdza, że emocje są bezużyteczne, a on był taki tylko na początku. Ichigo nie rozumie go i stwierdza, że gdyby był na jego miejscu, to walczyłby z zasadami. Kuchiki zdaje sobie sprawę, że Kurosaki nie walczył z nim, a z zasadami Gotei 13 i przypomina mu on postawą Kaiena Shibę. Byakuya następnie mówi, że jego okrucieństwo jest przytłoczone ostrzem człowieka, dlatego nie może on skazać Rukii i opuszcza teren.Bleach manga; Rozdział 167, strony 1-12 Widzimy go jednak później jak ratuje swoją siostrę przed zabiciem przez Gina.Bleach manga; Rozdział 176, strony 24-25 Mimo leczenia przez Unohanę i ogromnych urazów, Byakuya prosi do siebie Rukię, ponieważ chciał jej wytłumaczyć prawdę o jej siostrze i swojej żonie. Wyjaśnia również, dlaczego miał tak długi konflikt między słowami Hisany a jego rodziną. Trudno mu było określić kto miał rację i nie wiedział, czy uratować swoją siostrę, czy dać jej umrzeć. Ostatecznie dzięki Ichigo podejmuje decyzję o uratowaniu jej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 179, strony 6-17 thumb|190px|right|Ichigo pyta się Byakuyi i Renjiego, czy nie widzieli Rukii Później widzimy go, jak leży w łóżku i regeneruje się (prawdopodobnie w jednej z sali w 4 Oddziału), obok niego siedzi Renji. Byakuya mówi mu, że Abarai się pewnie zastanawia, czemu jego kapitan wciąż żyje, jednak ten mówi mu, aby przestał i gdyby umarł, to nie miałby za kim podążać by stać się silniejszym. Kuchiki milczy, a Renji chce mu coś powiedzieć, jednak przerywa mu Ichigo, który zaczyna do nich krzyczeć z okna. Byakuya patrzy, jak jego wicekapitan i Kurosaki kłócą się. Renji twierdzi, że miał właśnie powiedzieć coś miłego, po czym ten przeprasza go. Zastępczy Shinigami chce ich zapytać, czy nie widzieli może Rukii, na co Abarai pyta się, czy coś się stało. Ichigo odpowiada, że jeśli nie wie, to nic się nie stało. Nagle na okno wchodzi Orihime i mówi, że to niebezpieczne wspinać się na tak wysokie piętro, ten odpowiada, że ona sama to zrobiła. Kurosaki przeprasza Renjiego i Kuchiki, po czym ich żegna. Gdy odchodzą, Abarai pyta się kapitana, czy coś się stało, na co ten pyta się, czy od teraz Ichigo zamierza przejść z nim na "ty".Bleach manga; Rozdział 181, strony 1-3 Bount (tylko anime) Kiedy Bount wydają się poważnym zagrożeniem dla Soul Society, Byakuya otrzymuje wiadomość od Yamamoto i udaje się na spotkanie z nim.Bleach anime; Odcinek 87 Następnego ranka przybywa do koszar 1 Oddziału, gdzie wszechkapitan zdradza mu, że istnieje prawdopodobieństwo zdrady kapitana Kurotsuchi. Następnie prosi Byakuyę by sprawdził czy istnieje w archiwum klanu Kuchiki jakaś informacja na temat Bount.Bleach anime; Odcinek 88 thumb|right|190px|Byakuya ratuje Rukię przed [[Yoshi]] Byakuya następnie bierze udział w spotkaniu kapitanów, gdzie Yamamoto informuje pozostałych o rezultatach szukania informacji przez Byakuyę. Jest obecny, kiedy przybywa posłaniec i informuje, że Rukia walczy obecnie z Bount. Kapitan wyrusza i ratuje ją przed ciosem Yoshi a następnie zabiera do rodzinnego domu. Potem, Ichigo pyta się Byakuyi czy może dołączyć do nich i walczyć z Bount. Kuchiki odpowiada, żeby ten wracał do domu, bo Gotei 13 się wszystkim zajmie. Później, w lesie w Rukongai, Byakuya spotyka lidera Bount, Jina Kariyę i zaczyna z nim walczyć.Bleach anime; Odcinek 94 thumb|left|190px|Byakuya walczy z Kariyą Kapitan pyta go o ich cele, ale ten odpowiada, że jest najbardziej znanym kapitanem i jego porażka wywołała by wielki szok w Seireitei. Byakuya traktuje to jako nonsens i atakuje Kariyę, który manipuluje wiatrem i wciąga go w tornado. Kuchiki odpowiada Kidō, ale Jin unika ataku. Walkę przerywa Ichigo, który używa Getsugi Tenshō. Byakuya zauważa, że Kariya absorbuje Reishi, kiedy ten wyjaśnia moc Bount. Ichigo aktywuje Bankai i rusza do walki. Kuchiki również aktywuje Bankai i przerywa walkę. Mówi Kurosakiemu, że mu przeszkadza.Bleach anime; Odcinek 95 Arrancar thumb|190px|right|Byakuya wraz z Kenpachim niespodziewanie zjawiają się w pokoju Orihime Byakuya jest wzywany do nagłego posiedzenia kapitanów, zwołanego przez Genryūsaia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 188, strony 17-19 Później widzimy go, gdy grupa wysłana do Świata Ludzi w celu dokładniejszego zbadania natury Arrancarów nie zgadza się na powrót do Soul Society, ponieważ chcą pomóc Orihime Inoue. Kuchiki wraz z Zarakim Kenpachim przybywają do pokoju Inoue i zabierają ich do Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Rozdział 238, strony 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 247, strony 14-15 Hueco Mundo Wraz z Ukitake i Yamamoto, stwierdzają, że Rukia Kuchiki i Renji Abarai zniknęli, a 2 Dywizja szuka ich po całym Seireitei.Bleach manga; Rozdział 247, strona 1 Byakuya pojawia się później obok kapitanów - Zarakiego, Mayuriego oraz Unohany w Las Noches po bitwie Ichigo z Grimmjowem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 298, strony 13-16 Pojawia się, ratując Rukię przed dobiciem przez 7 Espadę - Zommariego. Po przybyciu Arrancar pyta go kim jest. Stwierdza, że musi być kapitanem, ponieważ nosi na sobie haori, podaje swoje imię, nazwisko i stopień, po czym mówi Kuchiki, aby zrobił to samo. Byakuya jasno stwierdza, że nie ma zamiaru udzielać odpowiedzi, ponieważ jest jego wrogiem. Następnie pyta go, czy jest tym, który zadał te obrażenia Rukii. Zommari odpowiada, że nim nie jest, ale miał zamiar dokończyć dzieło 9 Espady.Bleach manga; Rozdział 298, strony 17-20 190px|thumb|left|Byakuya walczy z Zommarim Zommari dalej mówi, że jeśli zamierza uratować tą Shinigami, to jego wszystkie wysiłki będą daremne. Byakuya przemieszcza się za pomocą Shunpo za Arrancara i pyta, co to znaczy "daremne". Rureaux używa Sonído, aby przenieść się za kapitana, który blokuje jego atak. Kuchiki widzi kolejne zdolności Espady i pyta co to robi. Ten tłumaczy, że jest to Gamelos Sonído, stwierdzając, że jego prędkość jest najlepsza wśród Espady i dzięki dodatkowej zdolności jest tak szybki, że zostawia za sobą klona. Mówi też, że Byakuya nie powinien czuć się zakłopotany, jeśli jest w stanie za nim nadążać. Kuchiki mówi, że wręcz przeciwnie, to Zommari powinien się martwić, ponieważ pokazał całą mechanikę swoich umiejętności. Potem tnie Arrancara w pierś, jednak okazuje się, że w rzeczywistości jest za nim. Ten próbuje zaatakować kapitana od tyłu, stwierdzając, że Gamelos Sonído nie ogranicza się tylko do dwóch klonów, jednak Kuchiki stwierdza, że był w stanie to zauważyć i używa Byakurai, przebijając bezpośrednio klatkę piersiową Espady. Zommari upada, jednak on też jest kopią, po czym kilka klonów otacza Byakuyę. Następnie mówi mu, że technika Gamelos Sonído może stworzyć maksymalnie 5 klonów. Dwie pozostałe kopie atakują kapitana, przeszywając go mieczem. Zommari żegna go, stwierdzając, że przyczyną jego porażki była arogancja, spowodowana tym, że nie chciał mu się nawet przedstawić. Zaraz po tym uświadamia sobie, że jego tutaj nie ma, a on przebił tylko samo haori. Byakuya pojawia się następnie daleko za nim i stwierdza, że nie chciał używać Drogi Onmitsu, 3 Shiho, Utsusemi, ponieważ nauczyła go tego Yoruichi. Następnie mówi, że to on jest arogancki i nie powinien nad tym rozpaczać, ponieważ nie traci na sile z powodu tej arogancji, tylko po prostu to on jest silniejszy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 299, strony 7-18 thumb|190px|right|Byakuya przecina ścięgna swojej ręki, w celu zapobiegnięcia kontroli nad nią przez Zommariego Zommari mówi mu, że to on jest arogancki, a on widząc, że jest przynajmniej kapitanem, sądzi, że ich poziom mocy jest równy i atakuje go na tym samym poziomie. Byakuya mówi mu, że już sama myśl o tym, że Arrancar jest od niego równy, to powód do arogancji. Ten odpowiada, że arogancja musi być częścią natury Kuchiki, dlatego też weźmie jego pychę i rozpyli ją przez sam rdzeń jego istoty. Uwalnia swoje Resurrección, po czym przyjmuje dziwną pozę. Skłania to Byakuyę to przyjęcia pozycji bojowej, jednak nic się nie dzieje. Rureaux następnie pyta czy coś nie tak. Mówi, że intuicja Byakuyi spowodowała, że myślał on, że Zommari zamierza zaatakować, jednak pomylił się. Bierze w posiadanie jego lewą nogę, tłumacząc działanie swoich mocy. Mówi, że pojęcie jego umiejętności przekracza umysł kapitana. Shinigami następnie zrywa ścięgno swojej kończyny, powodując, że nie może nią ruszyć, a co za tym idzie Zommari także nie może nią władać. Gdy odwraca wzrok w stronę Rukii, Kuchiki przemieszcza się, broniąc ją ku zdziwieniu Espady. Jest zaskoczony, że pomimo jednej sprawnej nogi, tak szybko się porusza. Po przybyciu Hanatarō Yamady na pole bitwy, Byakuya każe mu odejść z powrotem, ponieważ nie ma gwarancji, że w tym stanie uda mu się obronić wszystkich.Bleach manga; Rozdział 300, strony 3-18 190px|thumb|left|Byakuya walczy z kontrolowaną przez Rureaux Rukią Uświadamia sobie, że jego lewa ręka także weszła w kontrolę Arrancara, po czym również odcina jej ścięgna. Kiedy Yamada chce pomóc Byakuyi zatamować krwawienie ręki i nogi, Byakuya używa Shō do uwolnienia Rukii z lodu. Mówi wtedy Hanatarō, aby zabrał ją razem ze sobą i uciekł. Następnie Zommari komentuje fakt, że Byakuya z taką łatwością się zranił, twierdząc, że jeśli zapanuje nad czymś, ten bez wahania to zniszczy, nawet własne ciało. Mimo, że decyzja jest bardzo pochopna i podjęta z takim spokojem, to jego wyczyn był głupi i nieroztropny. Potem zastanawia się, czy Kuchiki zamierza z nim walczyć tylko połową swojego ciała, po czym twierdzi, że jest arogancki. Byakuya następnie mówi, że już o tym wspominał, że różnica między ich mocami jest jak z stąd do nieba. Rureaux następnie wyjaśnia pełny zakres swoich umiejętności, po czym mówi, że jeśli trafi w czoło, to jego cel zostanie całkowicie przejęty. Następnie tworzy znak na głowie Rukii, po czym ta tnie pierś Yamady, który zamierzał z nią uciec. Ostrzega go, że jest w stanie rozkazać jej przeciąć nawet jej własne gardło. Ten następnie używa Rikujōkōrō, dzięki czemu zapobiega dalszym wybrykom kontrolowanej Rukii, zaskakując przy tym Espadę. Następnie uwalnia swój Bankai. Arrancar próbuje przejąć kontrolę nad jego Bankai, jednak Byakuya mu tłumaczy, że jego oczy nie są w stanie zapanować nad milionami ostrzy, ponieważ ma on jakieś 50 oczu. Następnie mówi, że sytuacja w jakiej się znalazł, jest tym, co oni nazywają daremnym. Aktywuje technikę Gōkei, miażdżąc Zommariego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 301, strony 2-21 thumb|right|190px|Byakuya zabija Zommariego Zommariemu udaje się przeżyć atak kapitana, ponieważ schował się w dolnej części swojej formy. Mimo, że jest ciężko ranny, Espada próbuje przejąć ostateczną kontrolę nad Byakuyą, jednak jego znak zatrzymuje się na stworzonej przez Shinigami zaklęciu Dankū. Tłumaczy mu, że od samego początku sądził, że jego zdolności są oparte na Kidō, co potwierdził fakt, że po związaniu Rukii był bezsilny w dalszym kontrolowaniu jej, dlatego też pomyślał, że Demoniczna Magia może zatrzymać jego Amor. Zommari jest zdenerwowany i desperacko próbuje wysyłać swoje znaki w stronę tarczy, jednak nie przynosi to żadnych efektów. Kuchiki pojawia się za nim i przystawia swój miecz do jego gardła. Espada błaga o litość i prosi o odrobinę współczucia. Byakuya gniewnie przyjmuje jego stwierdzenie, że Shinigami są aroganccy i głoszą zło wszystkich Hollowów. Kuchiki następnie mówi, że nie zaczął z nim walczyć z powodu arogancji, ale z powodu zaatakowania jego dumy (która przejawia się ranną Rukią). Zabija Arrancara, głęboko przecinając jego lewe ramię. Zanim jednak umrze, Zommari krzyczy i wychwala potęgę Aizena, po czym rozprasza się jak zwykły Hollow.Bleach manga; Rozdział 302, strony 1-16 Po walce z Zommarim, Byakuya każe Isane Kotetsu wyjść z kryjówki i uleczyć Rukię oraz Yamadę. Po tym jak jego siostra budzi się, jest zszokowana brakiem haori oraz poważnymi ranami swojego brata. Ten mówi jej, aby zignorowała jego problemy, sugeruje odpoczynek, ponieważ jej rany są większe niż jego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 302, strony 16-17 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Byakuya daje Renjiemu odpowiedzialność za grupę poszukiwawczą Byakuya jest obecny na zebraniu kapitanów, kiedy zostaje awansowany Shūsuke Amagai. Kuchiki wykazuje brak zainteresowania całą tą sytuacją i po spotkaniu po prostu odchodzi. Wysyła później Jigokuchō do wszechkapitana Yamamoto z informacją o ataku Menosów w Dangai.Bleach anime; Odcinek 168 Rozkazuje Renjiemu stanąć na czele grupy poszukiwawczej. Abarai pyta go co zamierza zrobić w sprawie Ichigo i Rukii, bo najprawdopodobniej musieli mieć jakiś powód. Byakuya odpowiada, że nie ma litości dla osób, które burzą spokój w Soul Society.Bleach anime; Odcinek 182 thumb|right|190px|Byakuya mówi Ichigo, że powodem śmierci Amagaia jest duma Po wyjściu na jaw spisku Kasumiōji, Yamamoto wydaje wszystkim rozkaz aby zinfiltrować ich posiadłość. Byakuya przybywa na miejsce walki Tōshirō z Amagaiem i przekazuje mu rozkazy. Wkrótce przybywa Matsumoto i pyta co się dzieje. Kuchiki wyjaśnia, że Kasumiōji to rodzina szlachecka i Gotei 13 nie może wtrącać się w ich wewnętrzne sprawy dopóki nie popełnią jakiegoś przestępstwa.Bleach anime; Odcinek 186 Później obserwuje walkę między Amagaiem a Ichigo. Jest świadkiem wyjaśnień Yoruichi na temat co się stało z ojcem Shūsuke. Mężczyzna po dowiedzeniu się prawdy postanawia popełnić samobójstwo. Ichigo próbuje go zatrzymać, ale Byakuya wyjaśnia mu, że to przez jego dumę. Amagai zabija się poprzez spalenie.Bleach anime; Odcinek 189 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|190px|left|Byakuya i Kenpachi przybywają na pomoc Ichigo Gdy Ichigo walczy z Yammym, nagle przybywa Byakuya wraz Kenpachim. Kuchiki strzela ogromną ilością Sōkatsui w Espadę, podczas gdy Zaraki obezwładnia jego lewą nogę, przewracając go. Kapitan 11 Oddziału skarży się, że to on zadał mu pierwszy cios, dlatego to on powinien z nim walczyć. Ten zaprzecza i mówi, że to on zadał pierwsze uderzenie, a Zaraki powinien znać swoje miejsce w takiej sytuacji. Kenpachi ignoruje go i mówi, aby przestał, ponieważ zostanie pokrojony na kawałki razem z Llargo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 379, strony 18-21 Gdy Zaraki znów atakuje Yammy'ego, Ichigo chce mu pomóc, ale Kuchiki zatrzymuje go i mówi, że on ma za zadanie powrócić do Świata Ludzi. Ten odpowiada, że nie wie jak się dostać z powrotem do Karakury, ponieważ w tę stronę wysłał go Urahara. Nadchodzi Mayuri, który mu przerywa. Za nim widać Nemu, która ciągnie zdobycz wojenną po walce z Szayelem. Mówi, że za pomocą tego urządzenia stworzy Gargantę. Kurosaki protestuje, jednak Byakuya mówi mu, że jego obowiązkiem jako Zastępczego Shinigami jest obrona swojego miasta. Przekonuje tym go, po czym wraz z Unohaną udaje się do Sztucznej Karakury.Bleach manga; Rozdział 380, strony 11-19 Byakuya nadal obserwuje walkę Zarakiego z Yammym. Pyta odwrócony plecami do Mayuriego, który stoi na jednym ze słupów, dzięki któremu aktywuje Gargantę, dlaczego nie poszedł razem z nimi, i czy ma jakieś niecne zamiary w związku z zostaniem tutaj. Kurotsuchi zapewnia, że nic tutaj nie knuje, mówi, że po prostu jest ciekaw rzeczy zawartych w laboratorium 8 Espady. Po zakończeniu wojny chciał zejść na Ziemię, aby zbadać tam zwłoki. Kuchiki mówi, że jest zaskoczony jego słowami, ponieważ brzmiały one, jakby Kurotsuchi wierzył w umiejętności Ichigo. Ten odpowiada, że nie spodziewał się takich słów od kogoś takiego jak Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 381, strony 12-15 i 17-19 thumb|right|190px|Byakuya i Kenpachi konkurują, kto pierwszy pokona Yammy'ego Gdy Zaraki powala na ziemię Yammy'ego, prosi Byakuyę, aby go wykończył. Gdy Kuchiki pyta go o czym on mówi, ten odpowiada, że musi się mu nudzić, stojąc i tylko obserwując, a tak przynajmniej pozwoli mu dokończyć zabicie Espady. Kuchiki mówi, że nie będzie sprzątać bałaganu po jego walce. Kenpachi twierdzi, że nie lubi zabijać słabeuszy, jednak ten twierdzi, że nie jest taki dziki jak on, dlatego Zaraki lepiej nadaje się do tego zadania. Kapitan 11 oddziału jest zirytowany i chce zaatakować Byakuyę, jednak Yammy wstaje i łapie obydwu w swoje ręce. Gdy Espada przygotowuje się do wystrzelenia na nich Cero, zostają uwolnieni z jego pięści, po czym unikają ataku. Kuchiki mówi, że nie mógł uwierzyć, że Zaraki myślał, że w ten sposób zginą. Kenpachi twierdzi, że Llargo przygotowuje się do wykończenia ich, a Espada to za mocny stopień jak dla Byakuyi. Kapitan się temu sprzeciwia, uwalniając swój Bankai i mówi, że jeśli jest w stanie go pokonać, to niech to udowodni. Kenpachi potwierdza i mówi, że zawsze chciał z nim konkurować. Następnie oboje przemieszczają się, po czym zwróceni są ku sobie, Byakuya zamierza zaatakować swoim Bankai, a Zaraki uderzyć Yammy'ego prosto w twarz.Bleach manga; Rozdział 382, strony 10-18 Wielka postać Yammy'ego zostaje strącona przez dwóch kapitanów. Udaje mu się przeżyć ten atak, po czym jest bardzo rozwścieczony. Byakuya spokojnie zwraca uwagę na wytrwałość Llargo. Jego Cero zostaje wymierzone w ich stronę, jednak unikają go. Następnie jego Resurrección ulega zmianie. Ostrzega obydwu, że to jest ostateczna forma jego miecza, a w tym uwolnieniu Ira jest bardziej gniewny. Potem mówi, że nawet jeśli gniew go przezwycięży, to i tak upewni się, że ich śmierć będzie bolesna i upokarzająca.Bleach manga; Rozdział 383, strony 1-9 thumb|190px|left|Byakuya i Kenpachi wracają z [[Hueco Mundo]] Później, po pokonaniu Yammy'ego widzimy, jak Byakuya towarzyszy Kenpachiemu w drodze powrotnej przez Gargantę. 4 Oddział natychmiast reaguje na ich powrót, biorąc pod uwagę, że stoją w bezruchu i pewnie, a ich rany są bardzo poważne. Kenpachi, spytany przez jednego z Shinigami jak udała się walka, odpowiada, że była strasznie nudna.Bleach manga; Rozdział 422, strony 4-6 Później widzimy ich wraz z Shunsuiem gdy są wzywani przez Yamamoto, który beszta ich za to, że zgubili swoje haori. Rozumiałby, gdyby je zniszczyli, jednak mówi, że zgubienie ich jest żałosne. Gdy Byakuya odpowiada, że taką szmatkę można zastąpić prostym materiałem, ten oburza się jeszcze bardziej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 423, strony 4-6 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|190px|left|Gotei 13 na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku Byakuya toczy wraz z Renjim pojedynek na oczach wielu Shinigami. Po aktywacji Bankai, Muramasa woła jego Zanpakutō, który rani Byakuyę w rękę. Po kilku atakach Kuchiki przywraca miecz do zapieczętowanej formy. Abarai zauważa, że coś się dzieje i pyta czy coś go nie trafi. Byakuya odpowiada, że wszystko dobrze i mówi, że na dzisiaj skończyli. Zostaje później wezwany wraz z pozostałymi na specjalne zebranie na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku, gdzie jest światkiem materializacji dusz Zanpakutō. Pyta Muramasę o jego imię.Bleach anime; Odcinek 230 Byakuya zatrzymuje Gonryōmaru przed zaatakowaniem Rukii, ale sam zostaje zaatakowany przez Senbonzakurę.Bleach anime; Odcinek 231 thumb|right|190px|Byakuya znika wraz z Senbonzakurą i Muramasą Później, Byakuya (bez swojego kapitańskiego haori) ogłusza grupę strażników w Seireitei. Jakiś czas potem stoi na dachu jednego z budynków i patrzy jak Ichigo zostaje zaatakowany przez Senbonzakurę. Kiedy Kurosaki dostrzega go, ten używa Shunpo i znika.Bleach anime; Odcinek 237 Podczas transportu Haineko i Tobiume, Byakuya atakuje Shinigami i je uwalnia. Podczas walki Ichigo z Senbonzakurą, Byakuya zatrzymuje swój Zanpakutō i mówi Kurosakiemu by się wycofał. Kiedy ten nie wykonuje polecenia, atakuje go Sōkatsui. Następnie wyjaśnia, że nie pozwoli mu zbliżyć się do Senbonzakury ani Muramasy, ponieważ tak jak oni, podążą on za swoimi instynktami, po czym znika z pozostałymi.Bleach anime; Odcinek 240 thumb|left|190px|Byakuya walczy z [[Sode no Shirayuki (dusza)|Sode no Shirayuki]] Byakuya pojawia się w kryjówce Zanpakutō, co wywołuje wielkie poruszenie. Senbonzakura mówi mu, aby w dowód lojalności zabił Sode no Shirayuki, Zanpakutō jego siostry. Pozostali nie wierzą, że to zrobi, więc planują go zaatakować. Jednak ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, Byakuya rusza na nią i próbuje zabić. Szla zwycięstwa zaczyna się przechylać na stronę Sode no Shirayuki, do czasu aż Kuchiki używa Senka oraz Rikujōkōrō. Tłumaczy, że nie ma takiej osoby, której nie mógł by zabić w obronie własnej dumy i zabija ją. Muramasa mówi, że wierzy w jego lojalność i powierza mu zadanie. Później niszczy część baraków 6 Oddziału i rani kilku Shinigami. Zostaje zauważony przez Rukię, która pyta gdzie był i co się z nim działo. Pojawia się za nią Senbonzakura i pokazuje jej złamaną Sode no Shirayuki. Byakuya mówi by trzymała się od niego z daleka. Dziewczyna zostaje zaatakowana przez Senbonzakurę, ale z odsieczą przybywa Renji. Abarai próbuje aresztować kapitana za sprzymierzenie się z wrogami, ale ten mówi by sobie odpuścił, ponieważ nie będzie w stanie go zatrzymać. Mimo wszystko wdaje się w walkę, ale zostaje pokonany. Niespodziewanie pojawia się Zabimaru i wdaje się w walkę z Senbonzakurą. Renji nadal próbuje zatrzymać Byakuyę, ale ostatecznie przegrywa. Kuchiki odchodzi, ale pojawiają się pozostałe dusze Zanpakutō, w tym Kazeshini, który pyta czy nie zamierza wykończyć przeciwników. Zanpakutō planują wykończyć Abaraia i Rukię, ale przybywa oddział Onmitsukidō oraz pozostali Shinigami.Bleach anime; Odcinek 241 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Po skończonych zamieszkach z Zanpakutō, Gotei 13 dostało dzień wolnego na odpoczynek. Byakuya użył swoich wpływów aby szybciej odbudować Seireitei oraz pozwolił członkom swojego oddziału świętować w swojej rezydencji. Jednak posiadłość zostaje zaatakowana przez dwie osoby. Z pomocą przybywają Zanpakutō Rukii - Sode no Shirayuki i Byakuyi - Senbonzakura. Jeden z napastników zmienił się w miecz, która Byakuya zaniósł do Mayuriego. Kapitan wyjaśnia, że te Zanpakutō nie mogły powrócić do swojej postaci, ponieważ straciły swoich mistrzów. Po powrocie, Byakuya zostawia całą sprawę Rukii, z którą zostawia Senbonzakurę.Bleach anime; Odcinek 256 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami 190px|thumb|left|Gotei 13 przybywa na scenę Po wydarzeniach doprowadzonych przez Rukię, która przebiła specjalnie zaprojektowanym przez Uraharę mieczem Ichigo, Kūgo Ginjō krzyczy, że ma już wszystkie moce Ichigo, a jej działania nie były wystarczające, żeby je mu przywrócić. Przerywa im jednak Renji i ukazuje się z Kenpachim, Ikkaku, Byakyuą i Hitsugayą, którzy nadal obserwują całą sytuację. Renji ujawnia, że wszyscy przekazali swoje Reiatsu do miecza Urahary do zapewnienia, że moce Ichigo powrócą do niego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 460, strony 9-12 Byakuya przerywa Hitsugayi wyjaśnianie na temat zaginionego Zastępczego Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 462, strona 3 190px|thumb|right|Byakuya przy pomocy Senbonzakury blokuje atak Tsukishimy Kiedy Ginjō podzielił się mocą Ichigo z resztą Xcution, Yukio zamknął po jednym ze swoich towarzyszy oraz po jednym z wrogów w specjalnych pomieszczeniach, gdzie mieli spokojnie stoczyć swoje walki. Przeciwnikiem Byakuyi okazał się Tsukishima,Bleach manga; Rozdział 462, strona 16 którego moc polega na zmienianiu przeszłości każdego, kogo przetnie swym ostrzem. W czasie walki kapitan stoi w miejscu, tyłem do wroga, i obserwuje księżyc. Shūkurō zwraca mu uwagę, że to nie odpowiednia chwila by podziwiać księżyc, jednak głowa rodu Kuchiki, odpowiada mu tylko, że bawi go myśl, że to akurat on jest jego przeciwnikiem. Gdy Tsukishima zapytał dlaczego, odpowiedział, że Ichigo Kurosaki jest pobłażliwą osobą i nie wyobraża sobie, by użył swego miecza by zabić kogoś dla zemsty, a Kenpachi Zaraki nadaje się jeszcze mniej, ponieważ marzy on tylko o dreszczu walki, a specjalna moc Tsukishimy pokonałaby go przy pierwszym ataku. Wtedy rozbawiony Shūkurō mówi, że rozumie, i że Byakuya twierdzi, iż posiadacz Fullbringu nie jest w stanie go nawet zranić, po czym korzystając z okazji, że kapitan stoi tyłem, zaatakował go, lecz okazuje się, że kapitan Kuchiki zdążył uwolnić swój Shikai i nie ruszając się z miejsca, zablokował atak swoimi ostrzami. Byakuya mówi Tsukishimie, że gardzi jego stylem walki, oraz że to akt bezwstydności, zasługujący na śmierć, i dodaje, że zgładzi go i odejdzie, zanim on zdąży użyć swego miecza.Bleach manga; Rozdział 464, strony 16-19 thumb|left|190px|Byakuya skacze z pułapki Tsukishimy Po krótkiej rozmowie, Byakuya stwierdza, że Shūkurō jest ostrożny, na co ten tnie część ostrza Senbonzakury i pyta, czy było to przemyślane posunięcie, a potem dotyka krawędzią miecza podłoża. Kapitan odpowiada, że nie zamierza lekceważyć jego ruchów. Tsukishima próbuje atakować, lecz Kuchiki unika ataków i mówi, że Shūkurō nie może się do niego zbliżyć, a co dopiero zabić. Nagle w miejscu gdzie stał Shinigami pojawia się wielka ściana, jednak Byakuyi udało się jej uniknąć. Tsukishima twierdzi, że zastawił tam pułapkę, na co kapitan pyta kiedy tam był. Fullbringer zaczyna tłumaczyć swoje zdolności i mówi, że może umieszczać swoją obecność nawet w martwych przedmiotach. Byakuya próbuje zaatakować ponownie, lecz Shūkurō pojawia się za nim i chwyta go za rękę i dotyka jego miecza, po czym mówi, że teraz miecz Byakuyi nie jest w stanie go już dosięgnąć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 468, strony 1-6 i 13-19 [[Plik:Ep364 Przecięty.png|thumb|right|190px|Tsukishima przecina Byakuyę swoim Book of the End]] Tsukishima uderza bezpośrednio Byakuyę i tnie go na klatce piersiowej. Kuchiki planuje odwet, lecz Shūkurō unika ataku. Tsukishima wyjawia, że jest w pełni świadomy "Strefy bezpieczeństwa" Byakuyi, wiedząc, że musi najlepszą taktyką przed jego Shikai i Bankai jest uzyskanie odległości mniejszej niż 85 cm od Byakuyi, aby uniknąć uszkodzeń. Zdumiony Kuchiki pyta, czy jego techniki Bankai nie podziałają na Tsukishimę, na co ten przytakuje.Bleach manga; Rozdział 469, strony 2 i 4-9 Byakuya próbuje usunąć "Strefę Bezpieczeństwa", ale Tsukishima pokazuje ogromną moc swojego Fullbringu i tnia na pół ostrze Senbonzakury. Podczas gdy Tsukishima kpi z niego, Byakuya podnosi ostrze i aktywuje Bankai. Wiedząc, że mężczyzna uderzy w strefie ochronnej, Kuchiki pozwala wejść do niej ostrzom. Shūkurō jest zdziwiony i mówi, że nie pamięta by to trenowali. Kapitan odpowiada, że jeśli by to trenowali, Tsukishima uniknąłby tego ataku. Fullbringer twierdzi, że dzięki treningowi ostrza stały się znacznie szybsze. Jednak Tsukishima dotyka dłoni kapitana i mówi, że wprowadzanie ostrzy do "Strefy Bezpieczeństwa" jest istnym samobójstwem. Byakuya zostaje ranny przez swoje ostrza. Kuchiki następnie unosi ranne ramię. Shūkurō mówi, że zna sposoby na jego Kidō. Byakuya przebija na wylot klatkę piersiową przeciwnika i wyjawia, że trzymał w ręku kilka ostrzy. Następnie mówi, że po raz pierwszy czerpał przyjemność z walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 472, strony 4-19 thumb|left|190px|Byakuya z pozostałymi wita Ichigo Ranny Tsukishima mówi Byakuyi, że jest bezlitosny, bo zostawia go rannego po tym wszystkim co razem przeszli. Kuchiki mówi, że ma u niego dług, ale jednak jest on wrogiem Ichigo Kurosakiego. Następnie Byakuya wraz z ranną Rukią dołącza do pozostałych. Mówi Renjiemu by zajął się dziewczyną. Następnie twierdzi, że jest z nią wszystko w porządku, ale nie wyczuwał obecności jej przeciwnika. Hitsugaya pyta się Yukio gdzie mogła się ukryć, ale on odpowiada, że nie zna dokładnie zdolności Riruki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 473, strony 1-3 i 8 Wraz z pozostałymi patrzy na miejsce, gdzie walczy Ichigo podczas gdy Kurosaki niszy je swoim Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 475, strony 1-4 Kiedy Byakuya z pozostałymi chce wyruszyć do Soul Society, Rukia pyta dlaczego idą. Byakuya tłumaczy jej, że ich celem było zobaczenie jaką decyzję podejmie Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 476, strony 6-8 Kiedy Kurosaki idzie do Soul Society, by odzyskać ciało Ginjō, Byakuya jest powiadomiony o jego przybyciu i rusza go przywitać.Bleach manga; Rozdział 478, strony 6-8 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Byakuya jest obecny na pogrzebie Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe, gdzie wygłasza mowę. Mówi, że osiągnął Bankai nawet przed Shunsuiem i Ukitake, ale nigdy go nie użył w walce. Chwalił go również za to, że mimo tego, że mógł zostać kapitanem, nadal pozostawał u boku Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Rozdział 486, strony 5-7 Później jest obecny na zebraniu kapitanów, gdzie Mayuri mówi, że ich przeciwnikami są Quincy i najwyraźniej zamierzają dokonać zemsty. Yamamoto rozkazuje wszystkim kapitanom przygotować się do bitwy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 488, strony 10-14 Moce i umiejętności right|thumb|190px|Siła Ofensywna: 90 Siła Defensywna: 80 Szybkość: 90 [[Kidō: 90 Inteligencja: 90 Siła Fizyczna: 70 Razem: 510/600]] Mistrz walki mieczem: Byakuya bardzo dobrze włada mieczem. Jego ataki są nieskazitelnie precyzyjne bez większego wysiłku. W połączeniu z innymi typami walki, Kuchiki może sporo namieszać, szczególnie przy Hohō.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 161-164''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 95 Mistrz Shunpo: Byakuya jest prawdopodobnie najszybszym kapitanem w Soul Society zaraz po Suì-Fēng. Pomimo swoich umiejętności nie przegania jednak Yoruichi Shihōin. Z faktu, że każdy kapitan biegle posługuje się Shunpo, on jest jednym z najlepszych w tym fachu.Bleach manga; Rozdział -105, strony 11-14 * : Specjalna technika Shunpo, pozwalająca użytkownikowi pojawić się za przeciwnikiem i bezpośrednio zaatakować. Uderzenie jest w stanie równocześnie zamknąć swoje "Saketsu" i "Hakusui" w jednym trafieniu (w praktyce pozwala na ograniczenie dostępu przepływu duchowego ofiary). Ten atak jest najczęściej używaną i ulubioną techniką Byakuyi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 140, strona 16 Jest tak szybki, że przeciwnik nie może się zorientować kiedy nadszedł, a także z której strony. Ponadto, nawet obserwator tej walki nie jest w stanie dokładnie zauważyć tej techniki.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 55-56 * : Pozwala na ruch z dużą prędkością pozostawiając powidok w tyle. Może się wydawać, że powidok może mieć uszkodzenia. Tej techniki nauczyła go Yoruichi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 299, strony 17-18 thumb|right|190px|Bakudō #81 - Dankū Mistrz Kidō: Byakuya jest bardzo dobrze zaznajomiony nawet w wysokopoziomowych zaklęciach, które może wykonać w krótkich odstępach czasu, nie tracąc swojej wytrzymałości, a nawet bez użycia inkantacji. Okazało się, że może używać drogi wiązania poziomu 80 z pominięciem inkantacji, a także jest dobrze zaznajomiony z jego aplikacją i spójnością. Potrafi użyć niskopoziomowego zaklęcia z katastrofalnymi skutkami. Samo Byakurai sprawiło, że ramię Ichigo zostało przebite.Bleach manga; Rozdział 142, strona 4 i 9''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 165, strona 11 Kombatant walki wręcz: Pomimo tego, że Byakuya nie słynie z posługiwaniem się pięściami, to w anime podczas uwolnienia Muramasy bez problemu nokautował kilku Shinigami jednym ciosem.Bleach anime; Odcinek 237 Ogromna moc duchowa: Jest zdolny do wywierania ogromnej presji duchowej, która w jego randze jest godna podziwu w umiejętnościach walki. Czyni to z niego jednego z najbardziej nietuzinkowych kapitanów. Jego moc jest tak duża, że z łatwością można ją wyczuć z dużej odległości. Ma też tendencję do tego, że jego przeciwnik poci się z nadmiaru Reiatsu. W anime widać, jak jego ciśnienie duchowe jest białe. Skłania to Kōgę Kuchiki do przemyśleń, że jest on jednym z niewielu z klanu Kuchiki, którzy mają wysoki intelekt oraz zwyczaj do ciągłego wzrostu ich mocy.Bleach anime; Odcinek 252. Zostało to powiedziane tylko w anime Mistrz taktyki: Byakuya okazał się być bardzo spostrzegawczym przeciwnikiem, będąc w stanie niemal natychmiast określić typ umiejętności wroga, a także opracować jego słabe strony.Bleach manga; Rozdział 160, strona 11 Jest również przebiegłym taktykiem, czego dowodem jest to, że używa Kidō do zmylenia przeciwnika, a także do sprawdzenia, czy jego ataki są na nie uległe.Bleach manga; Rozdział 142, strony 4-8 Potrafi rozpoznać motywy i typy jego umiejętności, skutecznie wykorzystując swoja wiedzę w walce na swoją korzyść.Bleach manga; Rozdział 163, strony 19-20 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Chociaż Byakuya nie wygląda na dobrze zbudowanego mężczyznę w otoczeniu innych kapitanów, a szczególnie Kenpachiego, to okazuje się być bardzo odpornym Shinigami. Podczas jego walki z Ichigo pomimo wielu głębokich ran był w stanie dalej skutecznie walczyć, a nawet ignorować rany do tego stopnia, że jego twarz była niewzruszona na ataki. Pod koniec walki wciąż był w stanie użyć zaskakującego Shunpo.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 164-167 W czasie walki z 7 Espadą jego wytrzymałość sięga do tego stopnia, że był w stanie walczyć ze spokojną miną, pomimo przeciętego ścięgna ręki i nogi.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 300-302 Zanpakutō : Jest to zwykła katana z jasnofioletową rękojeścią. *'Shikai': Jest uwalniany komendą frame|right|Senbonzakura :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Klinga katany rozpada się na tysiące smukłych ostrzy unoszących się w powietrzu, pozostawiających jedynie rękojeść w ręku Byakuyi. Uwolnienie może zostać zatrzymane jedynie przed jego zakończeniem, np. gdy Yoruichi owinęła ostrze w bandaż, podczas krótkiej walki Byakuyi i Ichigo. Jeśli jednak katana rozpadnie się do końca, wtedy Senbonzakura staje się nie do powstrzymania. Ponieważ są tak małe, odbijają światło i wyglądają jak płatki wiśni. Po uwolnieniu Byakuya może kontrolować ich ruch za pomocą rękojeści, pozwalając mu walczyć z przeciwnikiem na odległość i przedostać się przez niemal każdą obronę. Byakuya może również wykorzystać Senbonzakurę w celu obrony, przy pomocy rękojeści. W celu obrony Kuchiki za równo w Shikai jak i Bankai może z własnych ataków utworzyć strefę, która jest pokryta ostrzami Senbonzakury w odległości 85 cm. z Byakuyą. Podczas drugiej walki z Ichigo, kontrolował on ruch Senbonzakury rękojeścią na równi z prędkością Ichigo. frame|right|Senbonzakura Kageyoshi * Bankai: : Jest w istocie większą wersją Senbonzakury z Shikai. Aby je aktywować, Byakuya musi wypuścić katanę z rąk pionowo ostrzem w dół, jednocześnie mówiąc "Bankai" - wówczas klinga "zatapia się" w ziemi, a po chwili po obu stronach kapitana wyrastają rzędy ogromnych mieczy. Następnie owe miecze rozpraszają się jak w Shikai tworząc niezliczoną ilość małych ostrzy. Ich liczba jest tak wielka, że Byakuya może je stosować jednocześnie do obrony i ataku w tym samym czasie. Powszechnie tworzą się w duże masy, aby zniszczyć przeciwnika. Wykorzystaniem obronnym Senbonzakury jest pokrycie się całkowicie małymi ostrzami. W przeciwieństwie do Shikai, Bankai jest kontrolowane psychiczne. Podczas gdy Byakuya może je kontrolować psychicznie, istnieje również możliwość kontrolowania ich rękoma, wtedy prędkość ostrzy wzrasta dwukrotnie. Podobnie do Shikai, atak jest wywoływany poleceniem Rozprosz się. :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Bankai Senbonzakury Kageyoshi jest ulepszeniem poprzedniej formy miecza. Płatków jest dużo więcej i są szybsze. Bankai ma kilka form: thumb|190px|right|Senkei :* : Prawdziwa forma Senbonzakury jest tworzona przez krew właściciela, która świeci i zamienia się w energię duchową oraz łączy się z ostrzami. To łączy rozproszone ostrza w świecące miecze poustawiane w czterech wierszach, które stanowią jakby kopułę nad Byakuyą i jego przeciwnikiem. Ta forma porzuca obronę i stawia wszystko na atak. Podczas gdy właściciel może kontrolować Senbonzakurę psychicznie, w tej formie zmuszony jest korzystać z walki wręcz.Bleach manga; Rozdział 144, strony 1-3''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 165 :* : Ta forma zwiększa ilość drobnych ostrzy. Tworzy kulę, która wiruje wokół przeciwnika jak chmura. Następnie nie pozostawia żadnego wolnego kąta i blokuje możliwość ucieczki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 301, strona 22''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 302, strony 1-2 :* : Ostrza tworzą wokół kapitana coś na kształt skrzydeł z białej energii, połączonych półkolem nad głową Byakuyi. Dzierży on wtedy tylko jeden miecz w dłoni.Bleach manga; Rozdział 166, strony 16-19 Śnieżnobiałe skrzydła pozwalają na lot, a biały miecz na zadawanie poważnych ran.Bleach anime; Odcinek 252, tylko w anime Ciekawostki *Jego piosenką, wybraną przez Tite Kubo, jest Giovanni Mirabassi - Je Chante Passer Pour Le Temps. *Byakuya jest trzecim najmłodszym kapitanem Gotei 13. *Imię "Byakuya" oznacza "biała noc". Cytaty *"Nie ma osoby, której nie mógłbym zabić w obronie własnej dumy." *"Pycha osłabia ziemię pod stopami zwycięstwa." *"Kto będzie przestrzegał prawa, jeżeli nie my?" *"Nie ważne jak silniej użyjesz obrony, bo silniejszy atak zdoła ją przebić." *(Byakuya o Renjim) "Pozwól, że ci wyjaśnię różnicę między nami. To jak historia o małpie, która próbowała dosięgnąć Księżyca. Bez względu na to, że wydaje jej się, że jest blisko, nadal ma przed sobą jedynie jego odbicie w jeziorze. Nie ważne jak bardzo będzie usiłowała złapać ten "księżyc" i tak utonie na dnie jeziora, nic nie osiągając. To nieuniknione. Twe pazury nigdy mnie nie dosięgną. Nigdy." *(Byakuya o Ichigo) "Powolny. Nawet, gdy upada." *(Byakuya w odpowiedzi na sugestię Zarakiego, aby wykończył Yammy'ego) "Rozumiem. Więc mówisz, że chcesz żebym posprzątał twój bałagan? Myślisz, że z kim rozmawiasz? ... Nie. Dzikus taki jak ty jest do tego bardziej odpowiedni." *(Do Tsukishimy) "Walka do czegoś przygotowuje i stawia nas w szczytowej formie, albo tak mi się zdawało. Jednakże dziś pierwszy raz doświadczyłem radości stania po kolana w szaleństwie pola bitwy. Dzięki. Ta walka mnie cieszyła."Bleach manga; Rozdział 472, strona 18 Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Byakuya Kuchiki Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie